The Opposite of Yourself
by sephie666
Summary: While walking around the circus one day, Alice comes upon a stall that sells palm readings and POTIONS! See what happens when Alice walks out with a particular potion.
1. Pyshics and Potions

"Why am I here?", Alice thought to herself, looking around the circus. "Because Boris and the twins dragged you here and dumped you to go see a contortionist act", her subconscious reminded her. She looked back to the tent where the trio had gone and was afraid to even look into the flap. Even worse the three had dumped her when the Joker was supposed to make his rounds. She had to keep moving if she wanted to evade him. She gave one last weary look to the tent.

"Who would want to see people bending themselves into pretzels?", she started walking away from the tent and to the other displays. There were carvings of different flowers, each carving was made out of a different gem. Sapphire violas, ruby roses, topaz sunflowers, crystal lilies, and emerald tulips surrounded the inside of table.

She moved on to the baking display, only to be hit with the aroma of sugar, cinnamon, and other spices. The fudge, cakes, brownies, and candies were mouth-watering to see and smell. The kind face-less owner saw her looking and offered her a sample of the vanilla fudge, which she gratefully took, happy to be able to taste the smells she had been breathing in.

She went through the other stalls equally slow, marveling at all of the wares. There were appliances where a self stirring bowl was mixing a thing of cement. Animals, were she petted the rabbits and cats, feeling a sense of familiarity while stroking their fur. Finally she came to the last stall. It was a small tent with a sign that read PALM READINGS AND OTHER MAGICS.

"It's probably just a hoax", she muttered to herself, "But a fun hoax if there was one". She went into the tent, only to be greeted by a old face-less woman. She was dressed in the usual physic wardrobe, mystical clothing dotted with silver stars, her dark hair surrounded her face, bands were worn up and down her arms, heavy rings decorated her fingers, and though she had no eyes or nose, there was a wise look to her face.

"Hello my dear, what are you here for?", the old woman inquired kindly. Alice looked at her stunned, she was starting to feel a sense of forbidding around the woman.

"J-just looking", she stammered nervously. The old-woman's face twisted a bit, almost like she was looking at a puzzle, trying to solve it. Then she smiled.

"Well, if your just looking, perhaps I could interest you in a palm reading, and maybe a spell or potion", she offered. She gestured to a chair that was at her side. Alice nodded politely and sat down. The woman sat down in the chair on the other side of the table. A glass orb stood on a stand in the middle, around it was a clutter of tarot cards, a strange set of bones, and different bottles of weirdly colored liquids. The walls of the tent were a dark scarlet and the top a deep blue with stars that were made in the constellations of the real sky.

"Hmmm", the old woman cleared her throat and held out her hands, clearly wanting Alice's. Alice put her smaller delicate hands into the much older wrinkled set. Almost at once Alice felt calm and peaceful, noncaring at anything, the world could end and she wouldn't have noticed.

The woman on the other hand, was in deep concentration and mumbling strange words. Suddenly she looked up and pulled her hands out of the younger girl's grasp. Alice, pulled out of her trance, looked around in alarm. After a quick assessment of her surroundings, her gaze landed on the old crone, who was holding out a small bottle to her.

"This is something that will help you find yourself", the old woman pressed the bottle into her hands. Alice looked at her confused, feeling like she had been slapped by reality.

"I read your palm, and I was saddened to find that you seem to want to make everyone you met happy. That in turn is making you very confused, and very unhappy. Lucky for you this here will solve that", she smiled, and gently took the flabbergasted girl outside of the tent. Alice turned around and the old woman was going back inside.

"Make sure you drink that dear, especially before you get yourself hurt by your intentions", she advised before disappearing into the cloth walls. Alice went back and tried to enter the tent again, but was surprised to find that the walls had become solid and unable to enter.

She walked away and tried to get back to the tent with the contortionist act. She had to ask Boris or someone what potion this was. The small bottle was shaped with two different pieces of glass, a dark side and a clear side, and it was made into a what looked like a ying yang sign. The contents were a swirling mixture of the colors of the glass, black and white. It was clearly something she should ask about before ingesting.

As she passed a opening between two tents that were filled with shadows, a figure stepped out of them. A figure with a cruel smile on and a whip in it's hand.

The Joker snapped the whip and the tip of it curled around Alice's ankle and pulled her to the dirty ground. He gave it another yank, and it dragged her to his feet. She still had the bottle in her hands, which she tried to pull the stopper off as she looked up at her attacker.

"Well well, if it isn't our favorite outsider?", both of the Jokers voices sneered at her. She gazed at them terrified. "_Drink that before you get yourself hurt_", the old woman's voice rang in her ears, along with the sharp pang of pain from hitting her head.

The Joker pulled her up and stared into her turquoise eyes, with their ruby red ones.

"Why didn't you tell us you were here, we could have shown you some of the more dangerous acts", they purred, a threatening vibe to their voice. The stopper finally came free from the bottle. She had no clue what the potion would do, but hopefully it would get her out of this situation. Her hand shot up between her face and the Jokers. She gulped down the mixture, which tasted like oreos and waited for it to kick in. The Joker snatched the bottle out of her hands, and gave her a stupefied look. He let go of her and sprung back as a black light surrounded her. He put a hand up to his face as he was blinded by the growing gothic orb.

When it cleared, Alice was smirking at him with electric green eyes.

"Why hello there my dear Joker", she said, in a tone that wasn't unlike what the Jokers had used a moment ago.

**Okay, that was the first chapter, she is now the exact opposite of herself. Tell me how you like it, and I might add on to the story, that is if I have enough motivation! ****J**


	2. Green Eyes

She did another quick assessment of her surroundings and bent over to snatch the whip from around her ankle. In his haste to get away, the Joker had forgotten all about his beloved weapon, the thing that was now being caressed in her hands.

He looked at it nervously.

"Now what the hell are we going to do", the Black Joker asked in their shared mind. Both of them were dumbfounded by the girl they had before been ready to torture. The aura of helplessness, caring, and politeness, had changed into one of confidence, power, and almost what felt like cockiness.

"You got me, I have no clue. But I think the situation would be a little better if we had that whip back", the White Joker replied darkly. They both agreed to lunge at her. Just as she flicked her wrist.

The whip obeyed the new master and wrapped around the Jokers shoulders, pinning their arms to their sides. She pulled them to her.

"My how the tables have turned", the new Alice whispered into their ear. She had a sinister smile on her face, "You know, it's not very nice to drag people on the ground". She was now pulling the whip tighter, their lungs were crying from the pressure.

"Who the hell does she think she is?", the Black Joker thought, obviously pissed-off. They both struggled against the whip. However, Alice raised her hand and stroked their cheek. Both stopped, even the Black Joker, and waited to see what she would do. This Alice was very different from the other.

She leaned in and placed a very small kiss on their lips, they both leaned in for more, but she leaned away and put a finger to their lips.

"Ah ah ah, one kiss for now, one for later", she promised, letting go of the whip and doing a back-flip away from them. They were both light-headed and woozy from her. She ran away, leaping off of the tent poles as she went. The whip fell to the ground harmlessly.

"Holy fuck!", the Black Joker put in as they swayed.

"Indeed", the White Joker agreed. But in the back of their minds, they had a question that was starting to get to them.

"What exactly did she mean by later?", the White Joker wondered. Neither of them had a clue.

"I don't know, but fuck, I hope she's like that when she comes back", the Black Joker stated hopefully, something that was rare for him. They both did a mind high-five, but they each knew they weren't the only ones who were going to see the new Alice.

All three of the boys came out of the tent with horrified looks on their faces.

"Dude, did you see how that girl made herself inside out", Dee asked shakily. Dum and Boris nodded, their faces stuck in ones of horror and shock.

Boris had only one statement to make, "Thank god, Alice didn't come in there with us". The twins nodded in agreement, they looked around the tent for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. That's when they looked at each other with growing faces of dread.

"The Joker!", they exclaimed, running to get Boris, who was still looking.

All three of them ran around the place trying to find the red-headed fiend, and when they located him, they found him still breathless and teetering from his attack by Alice. Boris caught him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Where the hell is Alice you schizophrenic bastard", he thundered. The Joker looked back at him stupidly before the shaking angered the Black Joker. He took over and pushed Boris away from him.

"No clue you dumbass feline, the little bitch ran that way", he pointed in the direction of the exit. Boris half wanted to punch the smirk from the ring-master's face, the other wanted to find Alice. The latter won and he ran to the exit, the twins right behind him.

"By the way, tell Alice we can't wait for her next visit", the Jokers snickered as they ran. The Jokers turned around and picked up the fallen whip, the bottle was still in their other hand. They looked it over and saw that they recognized it. A evil grin spread over their lips.

"Oh the other people of Wonderland are going to love this", the hand curled around the bottle and they put it in their pocket.

Meanwhile, Alice was running through the woods. She had never felt this alive and energetic. The potion unbeknownst to her, had changed her whole outlook on the world. The things she had seen as wrong and unlawful, looked fun to do, while the muscles she had never used before felt like they were ready for a marathon.

As she was running she crashed headlong into Ace, causing them both to tumble to the ground, it ended with Alice on top of Ace. He looked dizzily up at her.

"Hey Alice, nice of you to drop in", he grinned. She sat up so she was basically straddling him and he took this position with humor.

"You know, this could be labeled as molesting or rape", he informed her with his stupid grin. She frowned and leaned down so her mouth was directly above his ear.

"It's not molest or rape if the victim likes it", she purred. His grin grew even more. She put both of her hands on either side of his head and leaned even further in so their noses were almost touching.

"I have to ask you a very serious question", he nodded, not really caring what the actual question was.

"Do you know where the muffin man lives?", she asked very seriously. He looked at her stupidly, did he just hear what he thought he heard. She giggled, leapt off of him and started running towards the Tower.

He stood up and brushed himself off and watched Alice's retreating back. Something was very wrong with the little brunette. Wait! As he looked at her he saw that her hair was a darker shade of brown, and he thought when she had been on top of him, her eyes were a bit different too.

He shrugged it off though and proceeded on his way to the Castle, he was silently laughing though, he couldn't wait to here what Alice did to the role-holders that inhabited Clover Tower.

The Alice-search party had checked the Amusement Park and were now deciding where to look next.

"I think onee-san would be at the Tower", the twins looked to Boris for his opinion. He nodded, it was where she slept, maybe she had gone there after getting bored with the circus.

"Yeah, especially if the Jokers traumatized her like they usually do", he said thoughtfully. Now that they had a new location to check they headed off.


	3. It Begins

"Hmm, there had to be a way to have fun around here", Alice thought to herself, finally making it through the dense forest and to the Tower. The stupid knight hadn't even tried to catch her, neither had the Joker, didn't either of them know how to play tag? Almost instantly she came up with a devious plan in her mind, she began walking back to the market to get supplies.

Not before Boris and the Twins caught up with her.

"Hey Alice!", Boris called to her. Hearing her name, her head shot up and she began running. If they caught her, she wouldn't be able to have fun with everyone. The Tower people would have to wait.

"Onee-san, stop running", the twins yelled behind her. One of the them nearly grabbed her dress but she sped up and lost them through the bushes.

"Holy crap, when did she get that fast", Dum panted, his brother heaving next to him.

"And why was she running", Dee questioned. Boris, the least in shape trudged next to them, and nearly fell over. The twins looked at each other and picked the poor cat up. The runaway girl would have to wait, especially since neither of them could outrun her. They brought Boris back to the Amusement Park and tried to revive him. Alice was still trying to elude the three boys.

She stopped running when she got to the outskirts of the village. Time to have fun. She picked up two bottles of sleeping pills, rope, hankerchiefs, a tiara, ball gown, boots, and finally mens pants that were in her size, and a fitting shirt. This type of fun called for all of her strength, which means her dresses were probably going to get in her way. The rest of her tools would have to be found around the players houses. She changed in one of the public bathrooms, in there she cut off the legs of the pants so they were shorts, and switched from her slippers into the boots.

"First off will be the people in the Tower, then the mansion, and finally the park. The park will probably be the best place to hold a lot of this", she plotted, on her way. She walked through the door of the Tower and walked into the kitchen. "This is going to be too easy", she thought.

"Anyone want coffee, I'm making some now", she called. Three calls of yes came down from the stairs. "Poor saps, but oh well, now they're in the game". She made the coffee and added two sleeping pills to each one. She brought the first cup up to Julius. Putting on a innocent look, she entered his workroom.

"Julius?", she went over to where his hunched figure was. He looked up and stared at her.

"Um Alice, what are you wearing?", he asked, taking the cup of steaming coffee from her. She looked down at herself and pretended to blush.

"Sorry, I sort of wanted to go hiking and I didn't want to get my dresses dirty", she mumbled, faking embarrassment. The truth was, these clothes were actually better than the loose clothing she usually wore.

He nodded and sipped his coffee. She left the room with a evil smile that he couldn't see. "One down, two to go", she thought when she heard a thump from the room.

Nightmare and Gray were the same way, asking why see was wearing her ensemble, while drinking their sleeping droughts. Though Nightmare was a little more difficult because he was reading her mind when she was lying, but she pulled it off and got the satisfaction of hearing the thumps as the Caterpillar and Lizard hit the floor.

She dragged all three of them down to the kitchen area, a surprisingly easy task. Tying them up and the gagging was a tougher one, since Nightmare actually had one of his coughing fits while he was asleep. Now was the fun part, she pulled Julius and Nightmare up into her arms and began running to the Amusement Park.


	4. Julius and Nightmare

"Ughh", Julius shook his head and found himself gagged, blinded and tied up. Struggling he remembered what lead up to his predicament. Remembering the strange coffee he had drunk, he stopped his reeling and waited for something to happen. Something told him a certain brunette was behind this.

"Alice?", he said against his gag, feeling around. He was in some sort of a chair. All of a sudden the thing he was in started moving upwards.

"Oh great, you're awake Julius", Alice's voice came from next to him, and his blindfold was pulled off and the hankerchief lifted from his mouth. Sunlight blinded him, and he saw that they were high up and going even higher. They were on a rollercoaster. Julius struggled even harder. He looked over and saw Alice with a very cruel smile on her face.

"Aren't you having fun now", she asked innocently. She had gone completely mad, was what he was thinking.

"What the HELL am I doing on this rollercoaster, which is really high up?", he cried, freaking out. His usually calm and collected face, was now filled with fear. He was quivering as he tried not to look over the edge. Alice looked at him placidly.

"Easy, we're playing a game, all you have to do is live through your fear. Which by the way I'm surprised would be roller coasters and heights since you live in a Tower", she told him calmly. He shook his head and tried to forget where he was.

"Ah ah ah, if you don't watch and live through it, there are consequences", Alice chastised him, pulling out a knife. His eyes widened at this. Her bright green eyes were filled with amusement and something predatory. That's when it clicked, weird clothes, green eyes, and even her hair was a darker shade.

"Alice! Your not yourself, I don't know what happened to you, but please stop this childish nonsen-", he was cut off when she placed the blade up against his throat. He nearly had a stroke at this. Who was this person? She had enough pressure against the blade that a few drops of his blood trickled down. Her face which had been angry now changed back to the amused expression as she took the knife off.

"That's only your fear talking, just sit back and enjoy the ride", she said lucidly, leaning back against the seat as they reached the top. Julius could feel his clock going a hundred miles an hour as they tipped over the edge./

/When they stopped at the station, Alice untied a very green Julius. He immediately stood up and ran to the nearest garbage. Alice waited by patiently with kind eyes and a proud smile, he had played her game, and he had won. As she watched him, she had a faint feeling that she should go over and help him, she pushed the feeling away.

He straightened up and wiped his mouth with a cloth he pulled out of his pocket. Alice walked over, almost prancing, and put her hands on his chest. He stumbled at the contact, one of her hands went up to his shoulder to steady him, then she pulled his head down to hers, her hand tangled in his navy locks. He took all of this with shock, still shaking from the rollercoaster. Her mouth was now at his ear.

"You conquered your fear, which means you earned a prize", she whispered into his ear. His breath hitched when she brought his mouth up to hers. She moved her lips passionately against his, bringing out a little reaction from him, and then she broke away. He was left staring at her, his cobalt eyes confused.

She saw this and giggled, "Sorry Julius, I still have to get to Nightmare". Then she did cartwheels away from the poor clockmaster, who leaned against a bench to keep himself from falling.

"Good God, someone needs to get her before she kills Nightmare", the usually non-caring man, was suddenly very scared for the unfortunate incubus./

/Alice skipped to the hospital where the unconscious demon was being held. She had left him in the waiting room, the faceless nurses and doctors saw this and looked a little concerned, but with a glare from Alice they continued on their way.

Nightmare showed signs of waking up when the doctor came and called his name. Alice waved and picked up the twitching Caterpillar. The doctor looked a little fazed by this, but he kept his posture as they went to the room. On the way their Alice put a hand into a moving clothes basket and quickly pulled out a nurses outfit before anyone noticed. The doctor showed them the room, and by request from Alice left the room. She set Nightmare on the disinfected bed and put he curtain around him. Then she changed into the stolen outfit, right as she heard moans. She pulled back the curtain to a squirming demon, who was nearly falling off the bed. She caught him and pulled off his blindfold, however she left his gag on.

He looked around and his eyes widened as he started yelling and shouting, all of which were muffled. Alice gave another sinister smile and went over to the door and opened it.

"Oh doctor, I think Mr. Gottschalk is ready for his shots", she called for him. Nightmare's eyes went as big as plates at this. Then he started wriggling again, trying to get as far away from the door as he could. She went over and took his gag off, he started blabbering at once.

"Please Alice, I know I'm sick, but come on, I haven't died yet, have I?", he started to panic, eyes still whizzing around the place. Pulled out the same knife she had used on Julius, in fact his blood was still on it. She wiped it off onto her nurse outfit.

"Oops, sorry about that", she giggled at her own stupidity. Nightmare had shut up as soon as the knife was out, but his mouth dropped at the sight of blood. All of a sudden he had another coughing fit, she gave him a bucket and held it for him since his bonds stopped him from even holding up his hands. Then she let it drop to the floor after he was done. They were still waiting for the doctor, Alice had the blade pointing in Nightmare's direction. Finally the demon drew up his courage.

"Why Alice, why are you making me do this?", he asked miserably, he absolutely hated hospitals and needles, and she knew that. She looked him straight in the eyes with a cheery smile, though her eyes were playful.

"To help you get over your fear", she answered simply. He gazed at her like she was nuts, and she was. The doctor came in with a small box. Nightmare started sweating and paled as the doctor pulled up his sleeve. He would have been shouting bloody murder, but something in his throat was stopping him. Alice was watching the entire display, she even scolded him.

"Oh come on now, Julius didn't even make this much of a fuss", she said triumphantly. Her words went unnoticed, the doctor was pulling out the needles. FIVE! Five different colored vials with long metallic things coming out. Nightmare was having trouble keeping the blood down as he looked at them. He shut his eyes, and just as she did with Julius she put a knife under his throat. The doctor protested but she shushed him. Nightmare was staring at her with fearful eyes.

"Now now, you have to have your eyes open, it wouldn't be fair to the others, if I let you slide", she said, wagging her finger. His heart dropped, there really was no way he was getting out of this. The doctor began putting the needles in, all the while Nightmare watched as the little, thin blade disappeared into his skin. After the third one, he didn't even flinch at the pinch, or the painful, swollen feeling as the liquid was pushed into his veins. As much as they creeped him out, he was actually fascinated as he watched the final one go in. After he was done, the doctor put little band aids on the small puncture wounds, and walked out of the room. He let out a sign, happy for it all to be over. Alice came over and untied him. He started to run out of the room, but she caught him and pulled him to her gently. She had a pout on.

"You won my game, don't you want your prize", she asked, her voice sad, yet her eyes were bright and waiting for his answer. He was confused and just wanted out. He nodded, and turned his head to the door. She sighed and put a hand to his chin and turn his head to hers. Her mouth was at his neck as she started nibbling at the hollow of it.

"What was Alice doing", he thought, as she basically raped him. He pulled her away from him, as much as his body cursed him for it. Her face fell, but she kept backing up. That's when he realized that her usually turquoise and innocent eyes, were now a glowing, lustful, green.

"Fine, if you don't want it, I can't make you, besides if I don't hurry Gray will wake up before I can get to him", and she hurried out of the room./

/Back at the exit of the park, the twins were now leaving, Boris had woken up from his faint, but to the twins disappointment he was still too weak to play. As they were walking out they saw a familiar midnight blue person going through the gates. Dee and Dum looked at each other.

"Do you see what I see brother?", Dum asked. Dee nodded and motioned for them go see who it was.

They ran up to him and tapped on his shoulder, and they nearly fell in surprise.

"What are you doing here Julius-sama?", Dee asked. Dum nodded, the clockmaster in the Amusement Park was unheard of. He gazed down at them irritated, he just wanted to get back to the Tower.

"I was knocked out and taken here by Alice", he muttered, a blush came onto his cheeks, when he remembered his "prize".

"Onee-san was here?", they asked him. He nodded.

"Nightmare's probably going through hell right now in the infirmary", he told them mysteriously, turning around and walking away.

"Nightmare?", they both looked at each other and sprinted to the Park's hospital.


	5. Gray

The twins reached the infirmary just to see Nightmare stumbling out. They caught the poor demon, he was starting to feel the side-effect of the shots. They set him down on the nearest bench. He told them what had happened.

"Nightmare-sama, where did Alice-san go?", they asked him eagerly. They wanted to stop Alice before she could get to anyone else. He shook his head.

"I don't know, she said something about getting to Gray Ringmarc before he woke up", he said weakly, he wanted to get home and sleep. The twins looked at each other, putting two and two together.

"Um Nightmare, what's Gray's fear?", they asked in unison./

/The Lizard was silent as he awoke, he waited for something to happen. He, like the others, was gagged and blindfold, however his hands were loosely tied, yet he still couldn't reach up to his face. Someone pulled the blindfold off, and he saw that he was in front of a game stand in the Amusement Park. Alice was standing behind the counter. She leaned over and pulled the gag from his lips.

"Hmm, you're more militaryish, you didn't even move till now", she observed.

"Alice", he said her name calmly, almost like a teacher talking to a student, "Why am I tied up and sitting at a carnival game", he looked behind her and saw that the game was a dart board. In fact the heavy darts were in front of him, he could have thrown one at her if he wanted to. She laughed.

"I see you planning something, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that", she pulled out a pistol. The amber eyes of the raven-haired man took this without any emotion.

"And the reason you're here is to play my game", she said, gesturing to the stand, "Well, yours is an actual game, Nightmare's hospital visit, and Julius's rollercoaster ride was more of a quest". Finally Gray gave emotion when he heard that his boss had gone to the hospital. Alice's smile grew when she saw his shocked expression.

"But enough about them, this is your turn. As you can see you are in front of a dart stand, you will be trying to hit the three darts in the bull's eye", she pointed to the little dot in the middle of the board. Gray nodded, this was hopefully going to be easy, the only downside would be if he missed one. The board was weird though, three small shelves were nailed to the board. "Probably for prizes, like stuffed animals and such", he thought boredly. Then Alice gave the catch.

"But you're going to have to dodge these", she pulled a cage up from below the counter. Three little white bunnies were in it, all of them were fluffy and cute, with a collar around each of their necks. Gray's eyes popped, she couldn't be serious. To show her point, she pulled one of them gently out of the cage and set him up on one of the shelves, she pulled a chain down and attached it to the rabbit's collar so it couldn't jump off.

This caught the Lizard completely off guard. "Sweet, small, innocent Alice, harming little tiny bunnies!", the idea was so absurd in his mind he was having trouble coping with the challenge at hand.

He opened his mouth to ask her why, but she interrupted him.

"The reason I brought you here was to have fun with you. I was bored and I wanted to have fun, you guys agreed to it when you drank the coffee, you trusted me too much", she gave a fake innocent smile as she put the second bunny up.

"Oh the poor rabbits", he thought sadly. Whoever had told her about his fluffy animal fetish was going to pay majorly if he got out of this.

She finally put the third one up, rubbing it's little head against Gray's cheek before putting it up on it's shelf. Then she went back to him, loosened his rope, and put the pistol against his head. He was as still as ever, whoever this "Alice" was, he doubted she would hesitate to fire the weapon.

"Now, you have to throw the darts at the board, you have to get at least one in the bulls-eye. Unfortunately you have to throw all of them, it makes it more exciting. If you don't then the bunnies get shot, then you do.", she smiled, as if it were nothing, "Well that is if you don't kill them first", she giggled. She motioned for him to pick the dart up. He did and held it steady. The first was going to be easy, the second and third were the heart pounders, there was little room between the red dot and the rabbits, not enough room for three darts. He threw it and it went straight into the red dot. Alice clapped in proudness.

He picked up the second and closed his eyes, if he missed he didn't want to see the poor rabbit die. He felt the pistol back at his temple, he opened his eyes to Alice rolling hers.

"Do all of the men of Clover Tower have to shut their eyes when they face something?", she mocked. Gray took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry little bunnies", he thought, as he threw it. Miraculously he missed the rabbit by centimeters, the poor thing began squealing at the close encounter with the dart. Alice gave another round of applause. He picked up the last dart and his hand started to shake. He calmed him self and aimed straight at the small spot above the bull's eye. Pulling his hand back he threw the dart accurately at the spot, and it struck right next to the third rabbits head by a hair. He sighed, it was done. Alice gave a final clap and went around the counter to untie him.

Once free of his bonds he leapt over the counter and untied the poor white bunnies who were still squealing about almost being hit. He unhooked all of their collars and cuddled them against his chest, putting his face in their soft fur.

"I'm sorry little ones", he muttered. Alice watched all of this with amused eyes, chuckling once or twice, finally she leapt over the counter too and walked up to Gray. He saw her and backed up against the wall, the darts fell from the jolt. She put her hands on his chest, above the rabbit's heads and leaned her head in so her nose was touching his. His golden eyes clouded over with a new hunger. As much as he knew she was a new Alice, he still felt something for her.

"You won my game, I know how you like cute things. I guess that means this is a great prize for you", she leaned in and he closed his eyes. He felt her lips butterfly kiss his eyelids, she moved down and kissed his nose softly, teasing him. Finally she moved down to his lips, she kissed both corners and finally touched her lips fully to his. At this moment Gray realized he had been holding his breath, but he quickly forgot about it as she put more pressure on the kiss, moving against his lips, giving him the feeling he was kissing a flame that continued to flicker and move. Then, almost like it never happened, she flew off him and leapt back over the counter. She turned back to the heartbroken Lizard and gave him a sly smile.

"Sorry Gray, but that was the best prized I've given so far. I guess I'll have to top that with someone at the Hatter family", she teased as she spun and ran, leaving a very confused Gray holding three bunnies and sputtering.

He finally got a sense of being and began walking a very lonely trip back to the Tower, where hopefully both of the other inhabitants were. But first he had to find a place to put these little cuties.

"Hmm, she didn't say I couldn't keep you for a while", he muttered, grabbing the cage as he left./

/The twins scoured the Park, trying to find the missing role-holder. They had brought Nightmare to the exit, a few of the employees promised to help him back to the Tower. Now as they looked they saw that night was approaching rapidly.

"I don't think we're gonna find onee-san any time soon", Dee said. Dum nodded in agreement. They both decided to return to the mansion, their search would have to wait. On the walk to the mansion they saw a brunette running stealthily out of the gates. Dee grabbed Dum and pointed, they both looked at each other and began running after her again. This time though, it seemed that she was going straight to the mansion.

"Alice", they yelled. She stopped and turned around to their surprise. She saw who they were and nearly clapped at the sight of them.

She began plotting, "Perfect, these two would be able to get me into the mansion, though hopefully their more fun than the other three. Ugh but this means acting", she smiled at them. If this worked she would have three more players for her game.

"Hey Dee, hey Dum", she greeted them. They slowed to a walking speed and approached her cautiously. She looked at them confused. They both raised their eyebrows.

"Ugh onee-san, do you feeling okay?", Dee asked.

"Because we heard that you basically tortured Julius, Nightmare, and Gray", Dum deadpanned. She looked horrified.

"No that wasn't me", she lied. But their childish innocence lapped it all up. They asked one more question before falling back into her clutches.

"Then why did you run from us and Boris back in the woods?", Dum questioned, both of their faces held suspicion. She shrugged.

"Because I thought we were playing tag, I even got these clothes so we could", she gestured to herself. They looked and saw she was right, those would be perfect for tag. They gave her one more look over, there was something different about her.

"What do you think brother?", both judged her. They finally turned their heads to each other and nodded. Then they ran and jumped on Alice.

"We're sorry onee-san, could we play tag tomorrow?", they pleaded. She laughed and nodded.

"Only if you stop squishing me", she told them. They immediately got off her and pulled her up.

"Could you stay at the mansion tonight?", Dee pleaded.

"Yes, then we could just begin the game at sunrise, we could even get Boris", Dum offered. She played along, this was going to be another easy session.

"Yay!", they cried, as they pulled Alice to the gates. Little did they know she had all of her tools in her pockets, and she was beginning to plan how to use them.

**Okay guys, I need a vote, who should be first? Blood, Elliot, or the twins? **

**By the way thanks for the awesome reviews, I enjoyed seeing what fears you guys came up with. I have a feeling that Joker is going to be last with an extra special fear for him!**

**Thx again! xoxo**


	6. Blood's a Fairy

Gray returned to the Tower, only to hear Nightmare and Julius yelling at each other.

"We have to go get him!", Nightmare's voice rang. I stopped at the door, waiting to hear their conversation.

"I say we stay and wait. And even if we go, what do you expect us to do about Alice. She apparently isn't herself, she had to have incredible strength to carry three grown men anywhere, plus she's armed. Those three reasons right there make your idea a suicidal mission", Julius finalized.

Gray went through the door at this. Both men were standing at the table, they looked away from each other at the sudden noise of the door. Seeing who it was, Nightmare gave a sigh of relief.

"Glad to know you think so much of me Julius", Gray smiled, bringing the rabbits over to the table. Taking all three of them out, the clockmaster and Caterpillar gave confused looks to him.

"I won them from Alice, this little girl is Serena, the two boys are Charles and Richard", he explained, holding each one up. He offered Charles to Nightmare, but the demon refused.

"Well at least your okay, now we still have the problem of Alice", Nightmare put out on the table.

"That's easy, she said she was going to the Hatter Mansion", Gray said, tickling Richard's stomach. Nightmare and Julius looked at each other with growing smirks.

"We still have to get her".

"But not just yet", Julius amended. Nightmare rubbed his hands evilly. The other two got up, the night had fallen and they all were exhausted.

"Oh this will be good", the demon predicted as they went out the door to their bedrooms./

/Alice had spent the night at the mansion, though in the middle of the night she had crept into the kitchen to see how the tea was made. The plan was to slip the pills into the morning tea, Alice being incognito by helping the maids. Now she was sitting at the table between Elliot and Dum, waiting for her concoctions to be served.

"Onee-san, are you ready to be beaten in tag?", Dee asked, leaning over to see her. She smirked at him. She had the clothes on from yesterday, despite the maids protests about young woman looking their best.

"Well see who wins", she told him. Dee and Dum gave looks of triumph, tag was a specialty of theirs, though they were secretly wondering about Alice's new speed. That could make it way more fun than it usually was.

The tea came. Dee and Dum quickly gulped theirs down, wanting the tea to be over so the game could begin. Elliot took his time, yet he still drank his considerly faster than he usually would. Blood was the only one who actually took the time to sip and taste the tea. The cakes and scones came out. Just as the twins fell over onto their plates, out cold. Alice's demeanor, which had been innocent and sweet, suddenly changed back into the predatory, cocky one. Her green eyes glowed.

"Two down, two to go", she looked at Elliot and Blood with an evil grin. Both of them were stunned, Blood was spluttering, he was still sipping his tea, even though it was basically dregs.

"Alice what did you do?", Elliot asked, scared. Alice shrugged.

"You drank the sleeping pills, so now your going to play my game", she grinned. She stood up and pulled the twins off of their chairs and began tying them, just to show her point. All of a sudden Elliot's head crashed over into his carrot cake. Alice pouted.

"Oh, why did he have to do that, now I'll have to clean him up before he plays", she pulled his head out. Blood's face had turned a good shade of scarlet.

"Alice", he growled her name, "What makes you think you have any right to do this, let alone the fact that if you do anything to me, you'll be facing imminent death", he threatened. She giggled.

"Wow, your very vulgar when you're angry", she said this like it was a compliment, "I think you'll be the first to play". Her face had turned thoughtful as she began mopping the cake from Elliot's face and hair, she had already tied him up.

Blood's sleeping pills were slow to take effect, most likely because he had drunk his tea so slow, but Alice just sat at her seat, waiting for him to fall over. He had threatened her a few times, but she took them with laughter. Once he even tried to get up, but quickly sat back down when she spontaneously pulled out the pistol. Finally he fell over, his top hat falling to the ground as a metaphor to it's fallen master.

Alice went over and pulled him from his chair, flinging the mafasio onto her back, she went over and flung Elliot over her other shoulder, finally she held the twins in each arm. She grabbed the fallen hat off the floor along with the cane that was hooked on the chair. Now she was set to leave.

Going into the woods Alice set Elliot and the twins down near her hiding spot, she pulled out what she would need for Blood's fear.

"This is going to be very entertaining", she smirked, unbuttoning Blood's shirt and pants./

/Blood slowly woke up, dizzy for a minute from the aftereffects from the pills, and also because he seemed to be moving. His ears pricked up as he heard a familiar sound, merry-go-round music. He tried moving and felt himself straddling something, with his legs tied around it, and his hands latched around a pole. His face reddened, he knew where he was. His blindfold and gag were taken off with flourishment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the cross-dresser, Blood Dupre!", Alice's voice came from the right, in an announcers strict voice. It took him a moment to think about the words. Cross-dresser? What the hell is she talking-? He looked down and found himself in a pink ball gown. He felt a vein in his brain burst at this picture.

"Alice, what am I doing in a DRESS?", he hissed through clenched teeth. He looked over and saw the brunette perched on the horse next to him, his beloved hat on her head, and his cane in her hand. She twirled it in amusement at his anger.

"You are facing your fear of humiliation", she explained. The cane stopped twirling and she pointed at the control room of the ride. Inside was a laughing Mary Gowland, his face red and tearing up at the site of his enemy. Even worse was the fact that he had a camera that was recording the entire thing.

"Alice and I made an agreement, I wouldn't participate in her game if I helped bring you down", Gowland's voice came on through the loudspeakers. Alice gave a thumbs up at him then she turned back to Blood.

"You have to apologize to Gowland, or this entire thing will be shown all over Wonderland", she told him, eyes sparkling. Blood was beginning to take on the characteristics of a tomato as he looked up at her.

"I will never, EVER, apologize to that walking amusement ride", he vowed. Alice chuckled at him.

"We'll see about that", she told him. She stood up on her horse with surprising balance and leapt over onto his horse's head. She pulled out something from her pocket and put it on his head, the ends tangling into his black hair. It was a rhinestone tiara.

He shook his head, trying to get the thing off, but it just got more tangled. She sat down and began waiting for him to crack. The face-less park-goers saw the Mafia Boss's display and shared laughter with each other at his expense. Each laugh was like a new blow to his pride. After a while though he began to get used to it. Just when Alice began to get bored.

"Hmm, this really isn't getting the effect I wanted", she observed. She pulled out her knife and leaned in. His eyes grew wide at this.

"Now what do you think you're doing?", he asked, keeping his voice steady. She smiled, her eyes no longer bright, instead they were heavy with anticipation.

"I think I was wrong, this outfit isn't the worst thing you could be wearing", she put the blade under one of the straps on the dress, "You could be wearing nothing, and still be tied to the horse naked", she pulled up and the strap was cut. Blood's eyes were bulging she couldn't be serious, she just couldn't.

"A-are you serious, do you know how demeaning that is, a Mafia boss being naked anywhere in public, is the worst thing that could happen. That's like going out and shouting that I'm a pansy", he pleaded with her, only digging himself a deeper hole. She waved the knife tauntingly.

"All you have to do is say you're sorry to Gowland", who was now rolling on the ground from where the situation was going. Blood's arrogance came back.

"Never", he whispered. She smirked and put the blade under the other strap. Snap! Now the top of his chest was showing. She leaned in so only he could hear.

"You know, you're not wearing any under-wear underneath that", she informed him. He paled. She put the knife to one of his sides and began tearing, exposing more skin. She had moved down so she was straddling the plastic horse with him. She had reached his thigh when he finally cracked.

"GOD DAMMIT! I AM FORMALLY SORRY MARY GOWLAND", he yelled, his voice pissed off, but his face scared. Alice's head went up so she could look at him. Gowland came crashing out of the control-room, laughing his head off.

"Mwa-ha-ha! Victory is mine", he shouted, doing a jig. Both of the riders looked at him, one with an amused expression, the other was red and embarrassed.

"Yes yes, you've had your fun, now I think we should get that video please", Alice told him, holding out a hand. Gowland was still chuckling as he handed it over.

"Are you sure, it'd be a nice memoir of the Hatter's day at the Park", Gowland smirked at Blood, who was struggling against the ropes. Alice shook her head.

"Sorry, but a game isn't a game if the rules aren't followed, I promised him I wouldn't", she said sadly. Gowland shared the sad smile and walked of, after a few meters he went back to laughing his head off. Alice went back to the cursing Blood, the dress was now falling off of the Mafia Boss. She pulled it up and tied the straps back together, though the gash going down the side still showed a lot of him. Blood glared at her.

"Come on now, you said I would be let go if I apologized, besides I still have to find a way to murder you for this", he said, shaking his head in hopes of removing the tiara. Alice tutted.

"I still have to give you your prize, and since your challenge has been the most amusing yet, you get a little extra", she hopped onto the horse, straddling it behind Blood. He craned his head to try and look at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He stiffened.

"Hmm, not that I mind this, but what are you doing?", he asked, confidence back in his voice, though still sounding shaken up. She buried her face into his neck. Acknowledging his smell, she smirked at the scent of roses. She leaned forward and started nipping on his ear. He moaned. She stopped and shushed him.

"Do you want me to stop?", she teased, kissing the back of his neck.

She leaned around him and went under his arm so she was facing him. He smirked at her and used his forearms to trap her. Alice took this with no surprise, let him think he had her for now. He gazed at her, daring her to go further. To his surprise, she accepted the challenge.

She kissed him on his collar-bone and went up his neck tracing the small hollow of it, her lips as soft as flower petals, yet leaving a trail that seemed to burn after contact. She caressed his jaw with her lips, he began trembling as she reached his chin.

He was never at the receiving end of this torture, he was always the deliverer. Playing with his prey before actually taking it. The feeling of being helpless to Alice's kisses left him with a weird sense of happiness and tingling.

She had reached the corner of his lips and actually nibbled there, as if asking for entrance, which he gladly gave. Her tongue slithered in sensually, meeting his tongue. She explored his mouth cavity, feeling all of the muscles that gave the mafaisio his trademark smirk. Once she was finished, pulled away. His face was frozen in shock, which made her giggle.

"I hope the other three aren't jealous about that", she noted, leaning away, his arms had become loose during the whole thing. Grabbing the cane from the horses plastic tail, she hopped off, and pulled out her knife. She cut away the knots from his ankles and hands. As soon as he was free, he scrambled off the damned horse, holding the ripped dress. His threats from before long forgotten, he actually tried to pull her into him. But she darted away.

"Sorry Blood, I would do more with you", she winked, "But two little boys are dying for me to play with them". She threw a bag at him and made her exit. Leaving him like the others, alone and confused. Then it registered with him.

"Two boys and a rabbit are going to be in trouble if I don't find them", he muttered to himself. He looked inside the bag and found his clothes. But she still had his hat and cane, things that he held dearly to him.

"Oooh, she is going to pay once I find Elliot and the twins", he growled.

He changed quickly in one of the parks bathroom, shoving the dress into the trash in there along with the broken tiara (he had to break it to get it off of his head). He stepped out of the place with a mission. He began heading toward the Tower. If anyone could help him control that girl, it would be the Tower's inhabitants. As he was walking he began rubbing his lips, which were still tingling.

Unbeknownst to him, on the back of the coat, in pink letters, were the words BARBIE GIRL.

**Voila, it is done. Ooh, I can't wait to do the twins, it's gonna be a real suspense. However, I don't think I'm gonna do Heart Castle, the idea's gonna get too old, however they will play a part in the story, for you Peter and Ace fans!Until then, your humble writer**

**Sephie666 X)ps. I like bacon and PIE!**


	7. Dee or Dum

**Due to mine and 4 Evah Anonymous's idea, here's the twins turn!**

Alice finished putting the detonators and the chains on the two boys and stepped away. They should have been waking up by now. Which they began doing.

"Ughh, where are we?", Dee murmured. Alice bound over and untied him, and pushed the button on the belt. She did the same to Dum, only he was still asleep. She pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Wake up sleepy head", she giggled, leaning down. Dum opened his eyes, looked around, and landed his gaze on Alice. His eyes widened at her closeness.

"What's going on onee-san?", he asked nervously. Alice let go of him and walked so both brothers could see her.

"You two are playing my game", she said sweetly, "All you have to do is shoot each other. The one who kills the other wins my game". Dee and Dum looked at each other dumbfounded. They searched their pockets and found pistols in each.

"What if we don't want to?", Dum asked smartly, Dee nodded, "Why should we?". Alice giggled at their stupidity and pointed at their waists.

"Because you both have bombs on you", the small dial on the screen of the belt-bomb read 10 minutes, "I'd hurry up if I was you".

Back at the Castle

Blood finally reached Clover Tower, acquiring strange looks along the way. Bursting through the door, he found the three role-holders. All of them rushed down from their rooms at the ruckus, stopping when they saw who it was.

Julius smirked at the sight of the Hatter without his hat or cane, with pieces of plastic in his hair, "I have a feeling you played Alice's game", he chuckled. The mafia boss glared at him.

"Yes, and now she has my men", he growled. True to his word, Blood had promised to protect his men, in exchange for their protection, now it was his turn to hold up his end of the bargain.

"And what do you expect us to do?", Gray asked, Richard now in his arms.

"Duh, help me stop Alice!", Blood yelled, "I know where she is, unfortunately from the way she was going around, I can't stop her myself alone". The three men looked at each other.

"I think we should, besides at least she got the person we were hoping for", Nightmare smirked at Blood, who growled again. Gray shrugged.

"I guess I can help, after all Nightmare's my boss", he said, putting Richard back in his cage. They looked at Julius.

He sighed, "I suppose I will too, though I have no clue how you hope to do this". Blood's anger subsided, at least he had some help.

"I was hoping to get the three before Alice began her torture", Blood planned, "Without them, she had to find someone else to play her game, and if we can alert everyone, we should be able to stop her", he finished. They all nodded in agreement. They filed out with Blood leading them, chuckling at the writing on the back of Blood's coat.

After a few minutes of this Blood swirled around to face them.

"What in the hell are you laughing at", he demanded.

"Read your coat", Nightmare laughed. Blood pulled it off and paled at the words. Crushing the ruined coat up and throwing the damned thing into a random direction, he nearly lost it.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GIRL", he thundered. The three men stopped and waited for him to stop.

After a few minutes of silence Gray piped up.

"Are you finished? You must be the PMSing Barbie model".

Back at the Clearing

The twins had tried to run, but found themselves staked to the ground with shackles on their ankles. The clocks now read 4 minutes. And Alice was becoming bored of this.

"You two have to shoot one another, if one of you want to live", she reminded them.

"We know, we would rather die together", Dum said, Dee agreed. She sighed, apparently she would have to provoke them.

"Alright have it your way", she pulled out a knife and went over to Dee. The blue brother shrank, trying to evade her on the small bit of chain he had. She went behind him and pulled him over so Dum could see.

"Now would you two rather watch one of you die painfully?", she put the blade against the collar-bone and slowly drew it across, missing the major arteries, yet still hitting the smaller ones. Dee cried out and his hands came up to stop her but she dodged away. Dum as pulling at the stake, trying to get to his injured sibling.

"Dee, are you okay", Dum yelled at him. Dee lifted his head and nodded. Dum turned to Alice now.

"What is the matter with you Alice!", he shouted at her. She laughed.

"Nothing, you're the ones who have something wrong, both of you are going to die if you don't kill one another, and yet you're doing nothing, you could at least shoot each other if you want to", she ranted. The bombs beeped, another minute had gone by. Dee had stopped the bleeding and was pulling at the stake.

"Who cares if we die, we'll just get replacements, right brother?", Dee stated. Dum nodded triumphantly, they had a point. Alice grinned evilly.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to crush your clocks then", she shrugged, her eyes flashing. Both boys gaped at her. She sat on a tree stump.

"You have to be kidding", Dum whispered. Alice shook her head. This made both boys pull at their bombs. Then they looked up, both having the same idea.

A yellow light consumed the clearing as the twins took their adult forms. Now they were pulling with new found strength, but it did nothing, the belts and chains were unbreakable.

"Beep", now they only had two minutes. Now they were starting to panic. The now adult twins were thinking about the situation with adult minds and opinions.

"I think you should live on bro", Dum finally mumbled, the feeling of actually dying had gotten to him. Dee looked at him stupefied.

"No way, you're the better twin dude, you should", he argued. Dum shook his head and pulled out his pistol.

"She never said that we couldn't shoot ourselves", Dum stated, giving his brother one last look as he put the muzzle up to his head. Dee pulled out his pistol too. Dum, about to pull the trigger stopped.

"There's no way I'm staying here without you", Dee told him, putting his own gun up to his temple. The bombs ticked again.

"See ya in hell bro", they both said, pulling the triggers. "Click", the belts unclasped and fell from their stomachs.

The guns remained still, both men were stunned. Amazed they were still alive. Alice gave a laugh and sprung on over to them.

"You two are so silly, not knowing that you just needed to push the trigger to stop the bombs and unlock yourselves", Alice giggled, a new predatory glint in her eye.

"Yay, you both win", she stopped and her eyes narrowed, "Even though you really didn't do what I expected". Both twins were expressionless, still stunned. She laughed and knelt down in front of Dee.

"Since I sort of injured you, you get your prize first", she put a hand under his chin and placed her lips on them. Realizing what was going on, Dee grinned against her lips and put a hand behind her head, pressing her to him. Alice nipped at his mouth, almost drawing blood. Dee took this with surprise. This wasn't like the Alice he knew. His moment of hesitation was enough for her to escape. She sprang away from the blue twin and went over to the red one.

Dum was waiting to see what the strange Alice was going to do. She knelt in front of him and put a hand under his chin, just as she had Dee. Dum took it a little too far though, actually grabbing Alice's wrists to keep her in place. Finally placing a blow to his stomach she jumped up and ran to the edge of the woods.

"Dum that was a very naughty thing to do", she scolded, a smile on her face, "But I forgive you, here's the keys to the shackles", she threw them to Dee, who immediately started to unlock the manacle around his ankle.

"Now I have a date with a certain hare, I'll see you two later", Alice blew them a kiss and ran into the woods. Both twins looked at each other.

"Oh boy, newbie hare's gonna get it", Dee declared, smirking at the turn of events. Dum mirrored the smile and unlocked his shackle. Both boys gave each other a hug and began running toward the Amusement Park.

Back to the Others

They got to Elliot and found him in a old part of the Castle. Way down in the dungeon they found him in one of the torture chambers. Alice had snuck in there and placed the poor hare in the compression compartment. Unlocking it and pulling one of the walls away, a sleeping Elliot fell onto the floor.

"Well, at least we got him, now we just have to find the twins", Blood drawled. The others were trying to revive Elliot.

"You could at least help us here, after all he is one of your men", Gray told Blood grudgingly. The raven-haired man sighed and went over to Elliot.

"Oh Elliot, the kitchen maid say there's extra carrot soup left", Blood shook him. Elliot's eyes started to flutter open.

"Uh who said carrot soup?", he sat up. The others sighed, just as Alice crashed through the door. Everyone stared at the brunette standing in the doorway. Seeing the scene in front of her Alice scowled.

"Oh, no fair, you woke him up", she stomped her foot. Blood stepped toward here.

"What are we standing here for, grab her!", he shouted. Julius was the closest to the door. He darted and stood behind her, blocking her exit. She turned and smirked.

"Do you really think you can stop me by just standing there?", she asked him. Expressionless, Julius crossed his arms, daring her to do something. Her smirk turned to an alluring look. The clockmaster stiffened at it.

Faster than a bullet, the brunette had her arms and legs around the bluenette, and her lips on his. Stunned and staggering at the sudden weight he was supporting, Julius backed into the wall behind him.

The other role-holders saw her attack and rushed over to them. Hearing them, Alice brought her head up. Looking back down at the dazed Julius, Alice smirked again.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to have you play the game again to pay for that Julius", she giggled and jumped off him. Blowing him a kiss she started bounding up the stairs.

Seeing her gone the role-holders stopped and stared accusingly at the clockmaster. Blushing Julius picked himself up and tried to hold onto his dignity. Staring them down he gave off the same coldness as always.

"Well since that happened, I'm going and finding the rest of my men. Elliot are you coming too?", the mafiasco asked. Elliot nodded.

"As much as I hate the damn kids, the twins don't deserve to be tortured", the March Hare followed his boss up the stairs.

Little did they know, Alice was still in the building, in the Castle's kitchen, making a very devious batch of tea.

**BAM BAM BAM! Now it's the Heart Castle's turn, don't know how I'll do Peter or Ace, but I will find a way! Hope you enjoyed this.**


	8. Heart Castle Falls

**It took nearly half a year to think up a chapter for this, but it finally happened! If you find pieces of my brain flying out of your computer, please just put them on ice and send them to my house. . . please, I sort of need them. . .**

While the Hatter gang were trying to find the already free Twins, and the Tower people were trudging back to the Tower, Alice was now waiting for the Castle's afternoon tea to start. She'd been in the garden up until now, trying to find a certain animal.

A servant announced that the tea was ready to begin and Alice walked into the dining room, seeing Peter, Ace, and Vivaldi sitting together sipping their lovely tea. All three of them lifted their heads at her arrival. Taking in her weird wardrobe, hiking shoes, shorts, and a boy's shirt, but they decided not to comment on it. Peter in fact had no problem looking over her ensemble.

"Alice my dear, I didn't now you'd be here", Peter saw the foreigner and jumped up in excitement. In a whoosh he was in the air and suddenly at Alice's feet, her having jumped back at seeing his intentions. The bruised rabbit swallowed a few tears.

"Oh my Alice, why do you treat me with malice?", the poor rabbit asked, standing up and brushing himself off. Alice shrugged indifferently.

"Now that White has made the usual fool of himself, we can great you", Vivaldi said, frowning at Peter and smiling at Alice, "What brings you to the Castle today Alice?"

Alice smiled at the Queen's affection, "I thought I'd give you a visit, we never really spend any time together", Vivaldi nodded.

"We suppose we could show you a new addition to our collection", Vivaldi gave a secret smile to Alice, she'd just acquired a particularly cute stuffed kitten, nearly close to the real thing. Alice nodded in fake excitement.

"Oh I'd love to", Ace who'd been silent, to everyone surprise, spoke up about that.

"What collection, I didn't think Alice was gruesome enough to see the severed heads of thousands of servants", he looked over at Alice, smiling at the grimness of this question. Any moment now they would fall over knocked-out, but until then she had to put up with conversing with theses people.

Vivaldi eyes were wide in panic when Alice came to her rescue.

"She was talking about the roses in the garden, of course you would think it was something terrible", Alice scolded the knight, who shrugged.

"Not my fault, from what happened the other day, I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to even start swinging the other way", Alice gave him a confused expression, before remembering their meeting in the woods the other day. Vivaldi was looking at her curiously.

"What is he talking about?", she questioned the girl. Alice pretended to blush.

"Ace was just being a pervert", she said quietly and Ace laughed out loud.

"As I remember it, you were jumping on me", he said, winking at Alice. Peter jumped up at that.

"Knight, you try my patience, how dare you accuse Alice of fidelity", he pulled out his watch. If Alice had been herself, then she might've stopped him from shooting at Ace, but now she was just watching in amusement.

Ace was smiling at the start of the fight, "I don't lie Mr. White", he said provoking the rabbit. Peter jumped on the table, despite Vivaldi's threats of beheading, and it was right then that the drug decided to kick in. The poor rabbit fell onto the table, completely unconscious, with his head in a bowl of chocolate pudding. Alice pouted at that.

"Between you and Elliot, do rabbits always have to get messy when their knocked out", she lifted his head by his ears, sneering in disgust. Vivaldi and Ace had twin looks of surprise on.

"What happened to Mr. White?", Ace asked curiously, studying the now snoring rabbit. Alice smirked at him, her evil personality coming out.

"Just the same thing that's going to happen to you", she pointed to the tea pot that was situated in the middle of the table, "I put sleeping tablets in the tea, and now you'll all have to play my game". She smiled a sickly sweet smile at them.

"This is an outrage, we will not stand for this-", and Vivaldi fell over, her crown falling to the ground, much like Blood's hat had when Hatter Mansion had fallen to the outsider. Thinking of this, Alice pulled out the coveted piece of clothing from her pocket and sat it on her head, putting Vivaldi crown on it's brow. Ace watched her with a maniacal smile on.

"So now you're knocking people out Alice, I have to say that you've gone off the deep end", Ace said looking her up and down, from her ridiculous hat and crown combination, to her lime-green eyes, and dark hair, and down to her hiking shoes. Alice shook her head and his statement.

"Nope, I'm not crazy, it was just boring around here", she walked up and sat on the knight's lap, his grin widened at her action, "I think you're going to be a fun player to challenge", she thought, cocking her head at him. They both stared at each other, waiting for his sleeping pills to kick in, gauging each others expressions. And then he fell over, his head on her lap, eyes closed in sleep. Alice glanced down at his sword and proceeded to take it off and throw it onto the table. Alice smirked the expression on his face and lifted him by his shoulders and threw him over her shoulder,. She went over to Peter, taking off his pocket watch like Ace's sword, and threw him over her other shoulder. Finally she went over to Vivaldi and lifted her, trying to maneuver around her ridiculous dress, into her arms and started to bring them to each of their destinations.

Back with the Twin's

They'd reached the Amusement Park and found Boris, awake and ready for battle. They told him about Alice's strange game and he shook his head at the idea of a sadistic Alice.

"What are you two talking about, she'd never do anything like that", Boris argued with them. Both boys shook their heads and held up the detonators that had been around their stomachs.

"Onee-san isn't herself", they concluded, ready to go even if the cat didn't believe them. Boris sighed, even if Alice wasn't like what the boys said, he would at least get to see the foreigner, she'd had him worried at the Carnival.

"I suppose I could go with you, where do you think she is?", the twins looked at each other and shrugged. Neither of them had thought to wonder their onee-san's precise location.

"So you think Alice has lost her mind, yet you have no clue where she could be?", Boris asked them, wanting a exact idea on the situation at hand. They nodded and Boris shook his head.

"You two are some of the worst informants in Wonderland", he stood up and grabbed his collar, putting it on and shoving the pistol attached to it into his pocket. Then he directed his attention back to the twins.

"Well if you what you say is true, we're probably going to need the other Hatter's with us, plus I could get the old man to go with us", the twins both shared looks of brilliance.

"What if we stun onee-san with Gowland-sama's horrible violin?", Dum asked Boris.

"Yeah, even she can't stand his music", Dee chimed in. Boris considered it and finally agreed.

"I guess we could bring him along, but I still want to see what's wrong with Alice first", he brought his worry back to the front of the conversation. Both twins nodded, as long as Gowland was brought with them they were alright with any plan.

"So we get Blood and Elliot, and bring Gowland along with us to find Alice", Boris summarized, "This is going to be one hell of a day", he said shaking his head in horror. He got up and with the twins at his heels, they went to go find the terrible musician.

Back with Blood and Elliot (wow a lot of things are going on at the same time)

"Where could she have put the little brats?", Elliot asked futilely, scrounging around the mansion, trying to find the twins tied up in a corner or something. Blood was walking right behind him, every now and then looking in a closet, but mostly sipping on his tea, which he'd made the servant test on themselves before drinking.

He'd tried to get the pink words out of the back of his jacket, only to find that it was permanent ink, and would never be taken out. In a rage, he's just thrown the ruined jacket into the fireplace of his study and put on a new black, with red trimmed one. His hat and cane were irreplaceable, and as soon as he found the twins, it was payback day for that little girl.

"I have no clue, she was torturing us on our fears, what could the twin's fear be?", Blood asked Elliot, he having been one of their greatest enemy's, he must have had a idea. Elliot, however, had no clue.

"Last I checked, they were practically fearless", he gave them a small compliment. The twins might have been a pain, but they were ruthless when it came to orders. Blood shrugged, non-caring.

"Hey, we were on different territories, what if she put them somewhere other than the Mansion?", Elliot's voice came out from under a servant's bed. Blood sighed, raising hand to his temples. But patience was a virtue, and he needed to exercise it.

"Then I suppose we should start looking, maybe the Amusement Park cat would know", he walked out of the room, and Elliot wiggled out from under the bed and followed him.

"And Elliot, I want you to find a couple hand-cuffs on the way out", Blood added as he started to the front door of the mansion, it would take a few minutes, from how huge the expansive mansion was. Elliot looked at him confused.

"Why do you want handcuffs?"

Blood's expression turned into a smirk, "That little foreigner gave me a prize that I'd like to win again, even by force if necessary", Elliot, who was clueless about the 'prize', simply thought not to question it and ran off to get the cuffs.

"Hmm, that little foreigner is going to have hell to pay if I ever get her alone again", Blood mused at he walked along the hall.


	9. Ace

Ace woke up at the bottom of a pool. He was tied down without a blind fold on. The things he was tied to were drilled into the bottom of the pool, making it impossible to wiggle out of. He was half-naked, in only his boxers, and he had a gag on.

This was a compromising situation, yet he still had that stupid grin on, despite the cloth in his mouth. He knew this had something to do with Alice, the brunette had told them about playing some sort of a game, but what sort of game was it? It couldn't be Monopoly, he couldn't roll the dice with his hands tied up like this. He drove the idea of board-games out of his mind.

"Oh, you're awake, yay!", Alice appeared at the edge of the giant pool. She still had that ridiculous hat and crown thing on her head. From her position she could clearly see that the Knight was tied in the middle of a giant heart that decorated the pool. She didn't even have to go to the other territories to play her game with Ace, she just dragged him down the hall to the bath-tub room and set up all of this.

Ace mumbled a greeting to Alice that seemed just as cheerful, if not more. She jumped down into the pool and walked over to him. Kneeling down, she pulled the gag off. He coughed a little before looking up with a gleaming smile.

"Hey, what's up Alice?", he asked her, pretending to be oblivious to his predicament. He didn't know this type of Alice to know whether or not she was dangerous, till then he had to play the clueless game.

"Nothing much, you're going to play my game", she shrugged, still kneeling by his side. He cocked his head at that.

"What sort of game?", he asked, with a fake confused expression. She giggled.

"Silly, you must've forgot our conversation from before", she chortled, standing up and walking back to her edge of the pool, "You're going to face your fear and either you beat it, or you die", she informed him, the same idiotic smile that he always wore on her own face.

Ace smiled devilishly, "And what's my fear, dear Alice?", he asked, winking at her. No one knew his fear, or at least knew nothing to do about it. That's when Alice pulled over a weird looking tube.

"Why not-changing", she replied, "And I've hooked up a concrete machine to this trough here, and it's going to bury you alive", she grinned mischievously. Ace for once was speechless.

"You're doing what?", he asked for a repeat, with a raised eye-brow. Alice just laughed.

"I'm going to bury you alive unless you say, 'I promise I won't change", she set the bar. Ace just stared at her.

"And you think I'm really going to promise that, I hate my position in the game", he said, starting to lose his cool, his red eyes gleaming. Alice just shrugged.

"It's either that, or you die, you can pick your fate", she smiled down at him, "Now let the fun begin". She pulled a remote control out of the pocket on her shorts and pressed a button. A steady flow of liquid concrete came out of the pipe, splattering him slightly. He looked up at her defiantly, this was going to be a war.

Back with the Hatter's

They had reached the Amusement Park, only to come face to face with Dee, Dum, Boris, and Gowland. The four were just exiting the loud park, and were going to the Mansion to inform the Hatter's of their plan. Elliot was the first to speak.

"Where the hell have you two been?", Elliot asked them with a red-face. For just a minute he'd been worried about them, meanwhile they were at the Park the whole time. Dee and Dum just stuck their tongues out at the angered hare.

"We were actually coming up with a plan on how to catch Onee-san", they said, puffing their chests out, "And what have you been doing chickie-hare?".

"Looking for you two", Blood replied seriously, which made the two twin's egos shrink considerably. Blood and Gowland were having a stare-off, which was starting to look deadly by the people around them.

"And what exactly is the plan?", Elliot asked with sarcasm. Boris jumped in to explain it.

"We were going to try and stun Alice with Gowland's music", he told the two, "And then me and the twins were going to come and get you guys so you could help us tie her down". While Blood thought about the plan's points and weaknesses, Elliot didn't hesitate to start questioning it.

"And what makes you sure she'll be stunned by it?", he asked, arms crossed. Boris bit his lip.

"That's the thing", he said, nervously, "We're not sure it's going to work,so we were going to get you so you could still help us catch her if the plan failed". Blood smirked.

"So you thought that we could be your safety net if your plan took a nose-dive, how courageous of you", Blood patronized the Cat with a smirk. Boris glared at him.

"At least we might catch her, it's better than having her running around the place and making people play her sadistic game", Boris reasoned, his anger showing easily. Blood scoffed and Gowland came to Boris's rescue.

"Would you like to have a repeat of your fairy routine?", Gowland asked, pulling out a tape. Blood paled, but tried to keep his ground.

"What is that?", he growled, the mafisco looking at the object in Gowland's hand.

Gowland just chuckled and started juggling the tape, "Nothing much, just a duplicate of your performance, Alice gave you the original, meanwhile I made a copy", he explained, waving the bargaining tape like a fan. Blood's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare", he muttered in a deep voice, probably meant to scare the musician, who barely flinched.

"Do you really believe I wouldn't Barbie-Girl?", Gowland asked with a sly grin, he was getting a good kick out of threatening the head Hatter. Blood glared at Gowland, helpless to do anything as long as the tape was in the Park manager's hands.

"Fine, we'll help you catch the girl, and you'll give me the tape, deal?", Blood bargained. Gowland tapped the plastic weapon against his chin in thought. Then he smiled and nodded.

"Yep, deal it is Dupre", then he turned to Boris, "Now that you've got those two, where are we going?".

"Me and the twins put together that she already got the Tower, the Mansion, and since me and you are here, the only place left for her to go is to Heart Castle", Boris ran through the logic, "So we've got to go there and get those three role-holders together". Gowland nodded and started walking toward the Castle, putting the tape in his coat pocket.

"You'll get the tape once we catch the little miss, Dupre", he called over his shoulder, making Blood redden in rage. But he kept silent and walked behind the musician, thinking of way to kill the man. Elliot, the twins and Boris walked behind the two with worried looks. This pairing had to be one of the worst things that had happened in Wonderland.

Back to Heart Castle

The concrete had started to fill the bottom of the pool, making it reach over Ace's legs. The Knight only had a few more minutes before it would cover his head completely.

"You and the twins are three of the most stubborn men I know", Alice grumbled, leaning against the tube pumping the deadly concrete into the giant tub. Ace was still be defiant, with a grin on that could scare Ronald McDonald.

"I'm not afraid of dying Alice, you're the one who thought you could make me face my fear by making me face something that I wasn't afraid of", Ace logically told Alice, who just shook her head, dark locks swishing.

"Everyone's afraid of dying, even I am", she smirked down at the man, her green eyes flashing. Ace shook his head, disturbing the liquid around his head. The smile disappeared as he looked thoughtful.

"Not me, I was never afraid of dying, just of staying the same", he sighed, then the grin popped back on, "But that's life for you right? One minute your playing pranks on a girl, the next she's burying you in cement", he chuckled. Alice raised an eyebrow at the joke, and watched as the level of the cement rose to Ace's chin and slowly worked it's way up to his lips. It completely covered his eyes.

His last statement before the thick gray liquid covered his lips was, "It's too bad I couldn't fell your heartbeat again", he muttered. Alice watched in anticipation as it covered his nose. And she thought that the Knight was no more. And then something happened.

If there had been someone there they would have seen Alice's eyes turn turquoise again. Her hair simmered a golden brown.

"Ace!", a bloodcurdling scream erupted from her throat, all thoughts of the game vanishing. She suddenly jumped into the pool, the cement sinking into her boots. She pulled the remote out and pushed the button again, making the cement stop. She ran over to the place where she knew Ace was, tripping a few times, and started digging, pushing the gooey liquid away from his face. As soon as she uncovered his face, he spit out a stream of concrete, coughing a few times. She dug around his neck so he could lift his head up. The grin was still present as he spewed cement everywhere. He was alive.

And the change reversed, Alice's features changed back to the evil one.

"Ha, I knew you couldn't actually kill me", Ace coughed out, spitting concrete, and tried getting the gray stuff out of his nose, which was hard due to his hands still being tied down. Alice grinned down at him.

"I was never actually going to kill you, though I'm a little ticked that you didn't face your fear", she pouted. Then she shrugged.

"You still came out of my game alive, so you get your prize", she said, the Knight had gotten all the concrete out of his mouth, though his face was still covered in it. He looked at her with his red eyes questioning.

"And what prize is that?", he asked, shaking his head and spraying Alice, who was already covered in the stuff, with another coating. She grinned and placed her hands on his cheeks, making him face her. His eyes widened before he realized what his 'prize' was. She kissed him, forgeting about the cement that was on his face. Ace was surprised but kissed her back, pushing his lips against hers. It was when she felt his tongue at her lips that she jumped back, the playful expression on her face.

"I think that was a good enough prize for you", she giggled down at him. He smirked.

"Oooh, Alice is getting naughty", he taunted her. She shrugged, rubbing her nails on her shoulder as if to say, 'I know'. She pulled a small pair of hedge-clippers out of the bodice of her shirt and cut one of Ace's hands free after digging for it.

"The rest is up to you, your clothes are at the edge of the pool next to the machine, I'm late for a date with the Queen", she smiled, throwing the clippers to Ace, who caught them with his one free hand. He immediately started cutting himself free as she made her exit.

As she went on her way to Vivaldi's holding area, she picked up the cage of her dangerous weapon against the monarch.


	10. Vivaldi's Challenge and A Capture

Back with the Hatter's

The group had made it through the maze and doors leading to the Castle and were finally going through it's doors. Once in, they split up into three groups, Boris and Gowland, the twins in their own group, and Blood and Elliot. Each went their separate ways until Boris came upon Ace trudging out of the bathing room, still covered in cement that was quickly drying.

"Hey kitty cat, would you mind licking me off", Ace asked, attempting to wipe some of the gray gunk off his chest. Boris gagged internally.

"I'll do that when they start serving cats on a stick", he replied smartly, "I'm guessing you went through Alice's game?". Ace nodded, a grin on his face at the memory, the brunette was probably long gone by now.

"Well? Do you know which way Alice went?", Boris asked impatiently. Ace nodded and pointed down the corridor to the left, "She said something about being late for a date with the Queen, I'd hurry if I was you", the Knight smirked at the two. Gowland started pulling out his violin as they rushed down the hallway, leaving Ace still covered and quickly becoming a statue. They reached a room that had someone screaming from it, sounding very much like a woman's. Boris looked at Gowland and nodded. He ran off to get the others as Gowland stood there, prepared for the brunette to come out.

Back with Alice

She'd gone to the Queen who was waking up, tied to a chair in the tea room. She had the cage with the little animal that was to scare the Queen. It was a snake, a meer garden snake, but it was long enough to scare the wits out of the woman.

"Hello Vivaldi", Alice smiled sweetly, curtsing, the hat-crown combo swaying as she did. The woman's purple eyes were locked on her crown that was on the outsider's head. Thought of outrage and beheading came to her mind. Despite her cuteness, the Queen wasn't afraid to send Alice to a beheading for this insolence. She screamed against the bond in her mouth, which Alice removed.

"My majesties, I have a small trick I'd like to do with a certain animal", the girl smiled evilly and went back to the cage she had placed on the table.

"My game is for you to face your fear", Alice said bored, she was getting sick of saying these rules, "And your challenge is to kiss the critter in this cage", she rattled it, getting the satisfaction of seeing fear in Vivaldi's face at the sound of the snake hissing. Vivaldi started screaming her head off as Alice opened the cage and slowly drew the snake out. She got her hands on it's head and started pulling it toward the shrieking monarch.

"Get that wretched thing away from us!", she shouted, a high pitch sound that made the heart shape windowed shiver. All of a sudden Boris and the others came through the locked door, tearing it off it's hinges as they went. Gowland started playing his violin, meanwhile the others crowded around Alice who'd dropped the snake and was looking for an escape. Blood and Elliot had found a servant's quarters where extra pillows were held and had ripped one open for the stuffing. All of them had stuffed the pillows contents into their ears to protect them from the violin's scratchy notes.

Now Alice was clamping her hands over her ears, and still running around the room to try and find a place to get out, she'd locked all of the doors, a mistake on her part, and was now trapped. It ended with Elliot capturing her by grabbing her arms, pryng her hands from her ears, and letting her go dizzy from the music. Vivaldi was already knocked out on the floor, and the snake had mysteriously disappeared.

Blood got the cuffs out of his jacket and threw them to Elliot who placed them on the brunette's wrists. Boris, seeing that Alice was fully incapacitated, gave a signal to Gowland to stop. He cut it off and everyone pulled the pieces of fluff out of their ears.

"We caught Onee-san!", the twins high-fived each other. Blood coughed and held out his hand to Gowland, who bit his cheek and handed the video-tape over. And Blood promptly smashed the thing right then and there, stomping on the pieces with his boots to destroy the film.

There was one problem with their plan, they hadn't thought past getting the brunette under control.

"Well now what are we going to do with her?", Elliot asked, still holding the outsider by the forearms. She was starting to come around , and none of them wanted to deal with a angry, evil, Alice. Suddenly a idea formed in the three younger members of the party. Boris and the twins looked at each other and grinned evilly.

Boris clued the others in on the telepathically sent message. "She became like this at the Carnival, so why not unleash her on the Joker, he started the whole thing anyway", the Cat smiled mischievously. The role-holders, including Vivaldi who had been revived, looked at each other with similar smiles.

"Let's do it".

At the Outskirts of the Carnival

They found Alice's storage of sleeping pills and put one of the blue pill into her mouth to knock her out again. And left her at the edge of the woods.

"She'll be alright, after all, we'd have to go there anyway to get her back to her original self", Elliot told the two twins who'd wanted to take the girl directly to the Ring-master, "Besides this should give him enough motive to change her back", Elliot chuckled to himself.

They walked away, Blood was fuming silently in his head for not getting his revenge, but there'd always be time once the little girl was back to her harmless self, then he'd get his retribution. And a little after their departure, Alice's green eyes started to flicker as she gained consciousness. She staggered to her feet and found herself looking at a sign that said, 'CARNIVAL THIS WAY -'. Alice grinned to herself.

**This was a very short chapter, but it was a build-up for the next chapter, the one I've been waiting for since I started this! *rubs her hands evilly***


End file.
